Everybody Hurts
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Perso OC/UA/Yaoi. "J’aurais préféré le rencontrer autrement, mais peut importe, il était bien là, baignant dans son sang." ZoSan.
1. Prologue

_Everybody Hurts _

**Genre : **Drama/Romance (on va essayer…)

**Disclaimer :** STOP-Sont pas à moi-STOP

**Rating : **T, mais me demandez pas pourquoi.

**Attention : **Yaoi léger (pas dans le prologue), sang, armes

**Résumé rapide** : Perso OC/Univers Alternatif. J'aurais préféré le rencontrer autrement, mais peut importe, il était bien là, baignant dans son sang. ZoSan.

**Note** : Le titre vient d'un chanson de R.E.M. Ce sera peut être une Death Fic, alors vous êtes prévenu. Ce prologue est court et écrit sèchement, mais le reste sera plus « réfléchit ».

_Prologue_

La voiture, une vieille Renault d'un rouge terne et sale, était garée sur le parking.

Une femme aux traits fatigués et aux cheveux blonds hirsutes en était sortit.

Elle était entrée en trombe dans la pharmacie et avait gueulé : « Les mains en l'air et que personne ne bouge, ceci est un hold-up ! ».

Elle avait braqué fébrilement un Colt 45 sur une jolie employée rousse :

-Toi, là ! Remplit ce sac illico ou j'te troue le crâne.

L'employée s'était exécutée sans un mot, vidant rapidement les caisses.

Un jeune homme blond s'était approché lentement de la femme :

-Mademoiselle, vous croyez vraiment que cela est nécessaire ?

-La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir ses mioches tomber les uns après les autres comme des mouches !

-Calmez-vous, et expliquez vous je vous prie. Il y a d'autres moyens que…

-La ferme j'ai dit ! On peut crever la bouche ouverte dans ce pays, tout le monde s'en fout !

Puis elle se tourna vers l'employée :

-Grouille toi la rouquine !

Le blond s'était approché un peu plus, mais la femme ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Il lui fallait ce fric, peut importe le prix à payer.

Le blond avança encore.

Un homme aux cheveux verts lui adressa un léger hochement de tête.

Il prit alors la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « voir ses mioches tomber les uns après les autres comme des mouches » ?

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, surprise.

-J'suis pas assez bien payé pour nourrir suffisamment mes gosses. Et…

Sa voix se brisa un instant et son regard se fit vide.

Le blond n'hésita plus et bondit sur la femme.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Everybody Hurts _

**Genre : **Drama/Romance (on va essayer…)

**Disclaimer :** STOP-Sont pas à moi-STOP

**Rating : **T, mais me demandez pas pourquoi.

**Attention : **Yaoi léger (pas dans le prologue), sang, armes

**Résumé rapide** : Perso OC/Univers Alternatif. J'aurais préféré le rencontrer autrement, mais peut importe, il était bien là, baignant dans son sang. ZoSan.

**Note** : Le titre vient d'une chanson de R.E.M. Ce sera peut être une Death Fic, alors vous êtes prévenu. Finalement, les chapitres seront plutôt courts.

_Chapitre 1_

Elle fit volte face et tira.

La balle effleura son épaule et vint se loger dans le mur.

Il empoigna son arme et la retourna vivement vers le sol.

Mais elle fut plus rapide.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et la balle troua la cheville du jeune homme.

Il étouffa un cri et souffla lentement.

Une petite fille hurla et éclata en sanglots.

Une douleur vive s'insinua en lui.

Il resserra son étreinte sur les doigts crispés de la femme.

Elle résistait et tentait de tirer à nouveau.

L'homme aux cheveux verts lui arracha l'arme de force.

Il la pointa vers elle tandis que le blond s'agrippait au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Hé, ça va aller ?

-Je ne sais pas… BORDEL ELLE A UNE AUTRE ARME !!


	3. Chapitre 2

_Everybody Hurts _

**Genre : **Drama/Romance (on va essayer…)

**Disclaimer :** STOP-Sont pas à moi-STOP

**Rating : **T, mais me demandez pas pourquoi.

**Attention : **Yaoi léger (où ça ? j'en sais rien), sang, armes

**Résumé rapide** : Perso OC/Univers Alternatif. J'aurais préféré le rencontrer autrement, mais peut importe, il était bien là, baignant dans son sang. ZoSan.

**Note** : Le titre vient d'une chanson de R.E.M. Ce sera peut être une Death Fic, alors vous êtes prévenu. Finalement, les chapitres sont très courts.

Merci à Eli-chan pour sa review, ça fait plaisir =D

_Chapitre 2_

On dit souvent qu'à l'aube de la mort, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

Zorro le compris instantanément en croisant le regard bleu du jeune homme blond.

Il n'y avait que douleur et peur.

Et pourtant, il garda la tête bien droite, fixant celle qui avait tiré.

Il eut même un petit sourire moqueur :

-Même pas mal.

Son genou était en sang.


End file.
